Crimson Armada
:The information on this page is for flavor and RP purposes only. Red Faction, also known as the Crimson Armada or the Red Empire, is a prominent faction in Skytopia, with its capital at Fuseli. The Armada was founded when Colonel Ignacious Fuseli orchestrated a coup against his former mentor, Admiral Svendheim, leader of the Commonwealth. Fuseli and his followers, mostly members of the Commonwealth military, split off to form their own faction after Svendheim attempted to install himself as the emperor of Skytopia. Fuseli's departure greatly weakened the Commonwealth forces, and the young Colonel and his militant group were eventually able to defeat Svendheim in the Skytopian Civil War. Fuseli is the de facto leader of the Armada, although actual administrative work is under the auspice of Colonel Dax Argent, while Fuseli himself occupies a primarily ceremonial position. Ranks There is a strict hierarchy within the Armada; it has always been the most organised and militant of the factions. Non-commissioned personnel New enlistees or conscripts, if they do not elect to attend officer training academy, are non-commissioned personnel - they do not have command authority and serve only an initial term of two to four years unless they re-enlist for an additional four-year term at the end of their first. In regard to the Red Faction Skyrates, these non-commissioned personnel are Reds who have only recently joined the faction, and not yet earned the trust and respect required to gain access to secure Red channels. On occasion, these non-commissioned personnel are given the privilege of serving in wings under Captains as a way to prove their competence and loyalty. Warrant officers are superior non-commissioned personnel who specialize in a particular field. While they do not hold a commission and therefore have no command authority, they are likely candidates for officer academy. Officers Commissioned officers have completed officer training school and have been granted command authority. Lieutenant This rank is the lowest rank for any person who works on the bridge of a ship, or flies any fighter craft. Strict military training is required for this rank, above and beyond what enlisted personnel go through. So-called menial duties are assigned to Lieutenants such as gun commander, navigation, and communications, as well as commanding larger groups of enlisted personal. In regard to the Red Faction Skyrates, Lieutenants are Reds who have proven their loyalty to the Red Faction. They serve in wings under Captains and, on occasion, Majors. Captain Captains often hold positions not much better than their Lieutenant counterparts, however, the more industrious ones may have very different jobs. Most Captains are assigned positions such as Battery Commander, Chief Navigational Officer, and Quartermaster. Pilots often are assigned as Element Leaders, in charge of two or three pilots each. However, the more industrious Captains have been known to hold very high positions, such as Flight Leader (2 or more Elements), a few even making it to be Executive Officers (Admiral Fuseli was known to have a Captain as an XO once). However, these Captains are usually quickly promoted to Major. In regard to the Red Faction Skyrates, Reds who have shown leadership capability are granted to position of Captain and put in command of a wing. Some Captains serve in wings under Majors, especially when the field is flooded. Major Majors most often hold the highest positions in the Chain of Command, next to the Commanding officer, most often a Colonel. Majors hold positions such as a Chief of Staff, Executive Officer, Flight Leader, and a many have ranked as Squadron Commanders (2 or more Flights). Wing Commander This is the highest non-Command Staff rank, held by those who have proven themselves adept at commanding large numbers of pilots in the heat of battle. A Wing Commander is in charge of four squadrons of planes (up to 64 individual craft), and must effectively organize and utilize each pilot, and the group as a whole. Colonel This is generally the rank of the commanding officer of a Battle Fleet, or the superior officer in charge of an important Armada facility. Colonel Dax Argent is the CO of the First Battle Fleet and Commander-in-Chief of Battle Operations. In regard to the Red Faction Skyrates, any Red who is either the governor of a skyland or is currently on the Top 10 influence leader board holds the position of Colonel. Admiral An Admiral was traditionally in command of a Battle Fleet of the Armada, although since the faction shrunk significantly during the Upheaval Wars there has been only one Admiral, and lesser officers occupy the command position. In regard to the Red Faction Skyrates, the member with the most influence holds the position of Admiral. Chief Commandant The supreme leader of the Armada, this is mostly ceremonial and signifies only that the individual holding the title is the highest-ranking officer in the faction. Admiral Fuseli holds the position currently. Notable Reds Thorne A noted leader, tactician, Senator, and generally busy and often infamous Red. Keyo A man in love with statistics! If you have a technical question, he can probably answer it. Keyo uses his advanced knowledge to great effect in combat. Ellington Radio personality, adventurer, and general causer of trouble. Likes to name things. May have something to do with pirate access to Goldfish. Alonso Rei The founder of the Skybrary of Tortuga, he is the man to see if you have a question about history. His work in the history of Skytopia is matched by few, and his love of it matched by none. He works in close collaboration with Lord Gilbert, and can be found most often in the Historical Documents room of the Skybrary. When he isn't there, its most likely that he is off gathering another one of the tomes that now line the shelves of the Skybrary. Alonso recently retired from the Armada with the rank of Major and elected to spend all of his time at the Skybrary. Firefox Writer, historian, bard, and Senator. Often seen roaming the skies in search for resources to write his books from, he is currently working on a tale about the Great Upheaval. He has written several songs about Skytopia, including "What To Do With a Drunken Skyrate" and "The Last Tortugan Skyrate." The Dormouse Dogged fighter, ruthless tactician, and Senator of the Imperial faction. Doesn't Like SnowCones Fenriq Infamous Red instigator, governor, ace, Senator, liaison, agitator and advisor. Enjoys governing opposing faction capitals and making ice cream sundaes. Sadistica Well-known pirate hunter. She flies a Bismarck class gunship and leads a flight of four Persephone class fighter/bombers, 'Persephone Flight'. She operates around the Tortuga area. General Zabrak! Keeper of the Tower. Guardian of the Star-Cross'd Lovers. Instigator of many wild adventures. See also * Commonwealth Armed Forces Category:Factions